


N for Nightwing

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [14]
Category: DCU
Genre: Blüdhaven, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drabble, Gen, safety gear for superheros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Nightwing runs across Blüdhaven's rooftops. Despite everything, he's happy.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 8





	N for Nightwing

A figure in blue and black runs across Blüdhaven’s skyline. He is young, despite his aches and scars. He is smiling despite his memories. He jumps from one roof to another with an unnecessary flip he once learned in the circus. Tracks criminals down with the skills he learned once the name Robin took a new meaning.

Part of him will always be Robin, though the mantel has now become a legacy for others to pick up. (He isn’t bitter about it. Not anymore.) Part of him remains Batman’s Robin and his mother’s little bird. But he is proud of Nightwing. Proud of what he has become, the life he has built for himself.

He takes another leap and he’s flying like a bird. Like he will never need to come down. He was born for the air and his bones will never forget it, no matter how often they are broken. 

He finds the people he is chasing and _grins_. Showing off what might look like perfectly white teeth but is really a Bat Approved mouthguard. He can still talk, still shove a re-breather in his mouth, but this way he doesn’t lose as many teeth to the Mission.


End file.
